


Domki z kart

by Heidi1611



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Polish/Russian 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, M/M, tutin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Całe moje zauroczenie, zafascynowanie Donaldem składa się z krótkich, nic nieznaczących chwil.</p><p>Krótki, stary tutin, ale mam sentyment do tego tekstu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domki z kart

**Author's Note:**

> Do piosenki "Kiss While Your Lips Are Still Red" Nightwisha.  
> Betowała Tynaine.

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

_While he`s still silent_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

 

Całe moje zauroczenie, zafascynowanie Donaldem składa się z krótkich, nic nieznaczących chwil.

Nie spotykamy się często. Jakaś rocznica tu, konferencja tam i widzę go raz na rok, może na pół. Do Polski – do Donalda – ciągnie mnie jakaś niesamowita siła, której nie potrafię nazwać.

A na pewno nie chcę nazwać jej: miłość.

Imponował mi. Czegokolwiek Donald by nie zrobił, ja zawsze przyłapywałem się na myśli, że sam nie zrobiłbym tego lepiej. Każdy jego gest czy słowo było dogłębnie przemyślane i wręcz ociekające przerażającą inteligencją. Ja wbrew pozorom szedłem na żywioł. Całe moje imperium, aura potęgi, która mnie otaczała, powstały tak jakby przez przypadek, przez splot dziwnych zbiegów okoliczności, a ja musiałem tylko czekać na odpowiedni moment. Tym bardziej podziwiam Donalda za tworzenie sobie dogodnych warunków i możliwości, za walczenie o każdy grosz i uśmiech uznania. O wszystko, co było dla niego ważne – i zazwyczaj wygrywał.

_Ale nie walczy o ciebie. Nie jesteś dla niego ważny?_

Wiem, że ten… ta sytuacja z Donaldem jest nad wyraz głupia. I ja, i on mamy rodziny, własnych kochanków i kochanki, własne życie. Przyznanie się do tej… Przyznanie się do tego zauroczenia zniszczyłoby mury, które z takim mozołem zbudowaliśmy wokół siebie.

_Szkoda tylko, że zamiast solidnych, kamiennych murów ustawiłeś domki z kart. Naprawdę tego nie widziałeś?_

Czasem udaje mi się go dotknąć. Mam nadzieję, że nikt niczego nie zauważył… Ale nie, serwisy i portale społecznościowe milczą jak zaklęte. Powinienem się cieszyć, prawda? Ale nie, nie cieszę się. Bo jeśli żaden tak irytująco dociekliwy dziennikarz czy fotograf nie zauważył mojej… mojego zauroczenia, to czemu Donald miałby zauważyć?

Jego skóra jest przyjemnie szorstka i ciepła. W trakcie tych nielicznych chwil nie mogę zmusić się, aby nie wyobrażać sobie szczupłego, umięśnionego ciała Donalda, jęków rozkoszy i wyrazu twarzy, gdy szczytuje. Seks z nim musi być cudownym przeżyciem. Ciekawe, czy woli być na górze czy na dole?...

_Uciekasz w fantazje. Myślisz, że to coś da?_

Nie chcę go skrzywdzić. Nie chcę niszczyć jego życia, murów codziennej rutyny, które wybudował. Mimo wszystko nie chcę mieć go w łóżku ani pić kawy, którą zrobiłby dla mnie na śniadanie.

_Boisz się konsekwencji. Gdzie się podział wielki car Rosji, Wladimir Putin?_

… A przede wszystkim nie chcę powiedzieć, że go kocham.

  

Grzęznę po kolana w kartach, bo mur wokół mnie rozpadł się pod jednym twoim spojrzeniem.

Coś ty narobił?


End file.
